


To Be, or Knot To Be

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, Wolverine - Fandom
Genre: Gift, Knotting, M/M, NSFW/Consensual - Freeform, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: [Gift] There's a first time for everything. Knot your average fic, mate.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Peter Parker, Spiderclaw, Spiderman/Wolverine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	To Be, or Knot To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).



> For a friend. You beautiful nerd.  
> Not my best work, please... forgive me.

The sloppy sounds of fevered lovemaking filled the room. Balls slapping lewdly as Wolverine impaled his lover again and again; with almost animalistic abandon.   
Peter moaned as sharp teeth bit down into the flesh of his shoulder, marking him as Logan's, almost at the same moment that hot cum began to spurt deeply inside. Branding him, body and soul, as Logan's mate. And he loved every second of the whole situation.

His legs almost buckled as he felt the swelling behind, the extra pressure as the knot fought to gain entrance with every deep, mind-numbing thrust.  The come leaking from his sucking hole was slicking the way, and he screamed as James finally plunged the taut buldge inside. S-so big, he could barely hold himself up, hands scrabbling at the wall to stay upright as Peter felt James shudder into a far stronger orgasm than the last. 

An endless tide began to fill him, the knot rocking back and forth, heavy cock grinding on his prostate so violently Peter was seeing stars and desperate to come.

_"James... please..."_ he gasps, shaking from the overwhelming sensation. Muscular arms surround his body, pulling him back to rest against an equally sweaty chest, and the cock within slides fractionally deeper; his hole clenching tightly around the large knot-like intrusion as the overflow begins to slip free. 

Wolverine is still lost in the sensation, but he masters enough sentience to grab at the acrobatic hero's achingly hard shaft and pump it in time to the deep, shallow thrusts he can manage under the currently binding situation. Peter's  pleasure peaks with all the subtley of an exploding star; his head falling back against Logan's shoulder for support as he screams his release to the world. Painting himself, James' hand and the wall before them with his come in thick, frantic spurts as muscles dissolved into a buzzing jelly. 

It felt endless, like there had been nothing before this moment and the future was a blank slate he cared nothing for. Peter felt James pumping and groaning through the extended climax, and it felt so good it almost hurt... his own heart pounded, breath nothing more than a shallow pant that became a moaned mantra of his lover's name...

_Fuck_ , he knew why James had waited to do this... it was so very, _very_ , intimate. Almost indescribable. Like nothing either of them could have imagined before.   
Well, Peter couldn't at least...

The sudden rush of orgasm was slowly fading into the buzzing golden afterglow, where everything felt dreamlike, slightly unreal. James kissed his throat, cock still pulsing desperately within the other, without care for how soiled the mat beneath them had become.  Peter was pressed against the wall once more as Logan began to fuck frantically, despite the limitations, the mess slicking down his shaft and Peter's thighs. Knees trembled, but his spider abilities held him firmly to the surface, gasping for breath as pleasure began to reawaken.

He shouldn't be able to recover so fast... had Logan done something? He's not sure, but his shaft is beginning to swell and throb once more... oh god, he's going to die like this. Dehydration due to fucking his brains out... _how on earth would Aunt May cope with seeing that on his tombstone?_

A slap to his ass grounds him, another bite; the pain dragging his focus back to the here and now. James had an arm around his hips, holding them together, and another slammed against the wall beside Peter's own; giving him a greater leverage for a deeper stroke with every limited rut of his hips.  Peter moaned, uncaring if anyone heard the Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman acting like his entire life was now revolving around one man's unfairly thick cock, or not. He rocked back frantically, as his own erection began to grow more urgent... begging for attention once more.

He expected the next bite, when it came, and snarled into the sensation; grinding his hips at the right angle for each press of the knot to strike at his prostate. The pleasure-pain was intoxicating and new, he felt his pleasure pooling frantically within his abdomen. Peter's heartbeat thudded in his ears, the only sounds were skin slapping, panted moans, and the animalistic snarls of the man within him. They were both shaking; Peter chasing another clmiax, and James shuddering through something no normal man could survive...

" _Close..._ " James warned, his climax finally beginning to ebb away as the come trickling from Peter slowed from a torrent to a dribble.

" _Nnngh!_ " Peter acknowledged, hips moving of their own accord, fucking himself on that unfairly thick shaft and clenching as best he could around the knot within. Delighting at the catch of breath the action elicited, the way fingers dug deeper into his flesh in response.  His forehead pressed against the wall as he panted; _so close... so close... please_. The words babbled free, and he felt the other respond by shifting position ever so slightly to fuck at a different angle. Such as it was. 

The hand about his waist pumped at his cock roughly, coated with the slick from his last orgasm and the precum weeping from his slit. On a whim, Peter snatched at the arm James had pressed against the wall, using his own free hand to hold them both up as they began to fall apart.  Peter sunk his teeth into the man's forearm as the climax struck like a soundwave. He was blind to the jets of come streaking the wall, his body, the absolutely dishevelled mat... he was deaf to the way he screamed his lover's name so loudly it was lucky no one else was in the mansion right now...

All sensation was the wet warmth of his lover's blood in his mouth, the firmness of the flesh, and the white-hot pleasure pulsing through his overwrought, delight-laden body as the orgasm brushed through like a tornado to a trailer park.  He's not sure exactly what happened next, but they both slumped against the wall breathing heavily for some time before a well-sated, knotless cock finally slipped free from Peter in a rush of come. James's voice came back to him first, and his beloved partner used soft words to cajole Peter into his arms, and took them to the bathroom.

They showered slowly, James taking care to clean them both as Peter seemed exhaustedly blissed out... well, mating tended to do that the first time...

When finally he'd been wrapped in a warm towel and dropped on the bed, Peter seemed to return fully to awareness. 

_ "...James?" _

Logan tensed, from his position curled around the other, immediately concerned. "Yeah? You alright, Pete-y?"

Peter laughs, an easy sound that always put James' mind at ease. "Heh, of course... I just... _wow_."

"Blows the mind a little, right?" James grinned, melting back into the comfortable position; enjoying the still-there scent of their essences mingled together on their skin. Eyes proudly dancing over the bite on his arm... it might fade with super healing, but he'd know it was there. 

Peter was his, and he was Peter's. 

"Mnnnh," came the reply, as the tired body wiggled around to get more comfortable and press closer to him. "So we're like... _super-married or something_ now?" Peter mumbles.

Wolverine blinks, then laughs.  "Well, I suppose you could say that... but it's more along the lines of something super intimate I wouldn't do with just any old pretty face..."

"Knew you liked me for my looks..." Peter protests, yawning, and pointing an accusing finger at the bedside table because he wasn't looking.

James kisses the side of his lover's face, reassuringly. "Well, the sinful ass to die for and your personality are also good selling points..."

Peter snorts, amused. "You're lucky I love you..." his face surfaces, and his nose makes an odd little twitch that James had begun to recognise as a signal Peter wanted a kiss.

James swoops down and captures Peter's lips in a gentle, sweet kiss; it feels soft, and warm, and just right for that particular moment. When they part, the pair laugh... for no other reason than it felt right. 

Rain pattered the window panes, and the day felt perfect for a long nap in bed.

"Will we get to do that again?" Peter asks, resting his head on James's chest and feeling the muscular arm curl around him protectively. 

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah... if you want to. I know it's a bit... intense and all." James murmurs back, sinking into the pleasant warmth of the other's prescence. 

" _Awesome... was'fun..._ " Peter slurred, eyelids closing as the vigorous activity finally took its toll on the webslinger.

Logan presses a kiss to Peter's forehead. "You're damn right it was."

He'd been worried about whether Peter would be afraid, or that he'd hurt the webslinger... or even that James had misinterpreted how deep their relationship went, and Peter would balk at the concept. But when he'd said yes... both his heart and his cock had leapt for joy. 

Some part of James knew Peter would want to return the favour one day, even if it wasn't physically possible, per say... but he'd prepared for that eventuality. You can find _all sorts of stuff_ on the internet... his love was going to find something interesting in his stocking this year at Christmas. Maybe he'd be inclined to stuff it up James's chimney a little later on... 

Still, that things had gone so well was a good sign... none of James' fears had come to pass, and they'd both nearly gone blind from the pleasure of it. He grinned, wolfishly. It was, without doubt, the most intense bout of lovemaking he'd ever had in his life.  Made his cock jump just to think about the way Peter moaned and ground against him, even when he was sheathed to the hilt and the straining knot was deep inside. James felt his heart beating faster, tingles of willing radiating downward... but he willed it away with effort. 

There'd be time for that later, when they'd rested. For now, he'd just like to sleep with his arms wrapped around the centre of his universe, and dream of the bright future that lay ahead.  _Hah_ , he thought, catching himself seconds before sleep claimed him. _I'm turning into such a soppy old bastard, aren't I?_ he mused.

_Still_ , he thought as the world began to fade and his eyes rested on Peter's sleeping face... _he wouldn't change it for anything in the whole goddamn universe._


End file.
